


A Good Day

by Bartholomew Bluejeans (Meldis)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, implied citrus, they kiss and then dr bonkers goes to sleep lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldis/pseuds/Bartholomew%20Bluejeans
Summary: Pure danbrey fluff. Dr. Bonkers gets pets, treats, and a nap. Dani and Aubrey get smooches. Everyone is happy.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> good titles are for wusses

Dr. Harris Bonkers, PhD, was having a very good day.

His belly was full of grass and fresh greens, and now his mistress was scratching the good place at the back of his head and feeding him carrots, one at a time, laughing softly at his twitching nose.

“Stop being so cute!” she said, rubbing down his whole body.

_Never!_ he thought, with pleasure, twitching his tail, and was surprised to hear the word echoed by another, familiar voice.

His mistress’ face lit up, and a smile crept over her lips, but she fought it back.

“Um, Dani, I was _obviously_ talking to Dr. Harris Bonkers, PhD.” In spite of her assumed pout, she could not hide the flicker in her eyes.

The Other Mistress, the golden-red one, came around the couch and folded her lanky form in against the First Mistress. “Are you sure?” She turned and gave a wicked grin as First Mistress put her arm around her.

Dr. Bonkers had no reason to echo the women’s coy pretendings, and clambered over to the Other’s lap to sniff at her. She laughed, showing sharp teeth that had long since ceased to frighten him. He nudged at her hand, and she lifted it and started petting him in long, sweet strokes.

His mistress smiled and looked down at her lap to hide the deep red of her cheeks, then took a breath. “About you, Dani?” she said, turning to face the other now with a brilliant smile. “I have never been more sure about anything in my life.”

The Other Mistress blinked, and then laughed. It was a gentle sound, one that he had come to love almost as much as his First Mistress’ bubbling giggles. She leaned over, her golden hair slipping over her shoulder, and kissed his mistress on her painted lips.

The sudden shift made him jump to the floor. He looked up, and saw his mistress leaning in to the kiss, putting her hand on the Other’s shoulder, pulling her closer.

He turned and bounded away to his pen. He could hear the two women breathing against each other, laughing, and the couch cushions shifting.

He burrowed into the soft filling in his pen, to finish the fine day with a well-deserved nap.


End file.
